Lucy's sadness
by NaruhinaXNalu forever 9211
Summary: Todays the day lucy will end her life.but whats the story behind it?and will natsu be behind it all?.Disclaimer:i don't own Fairy tail.


**Hey So I'm updating this to be more dramatic and better yea love ya!**

'_Thoughts_'

"Talking"

_"Flashback's"_

_**'Labels'**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

There I was on the edge of a cliff looking over the edge down to the raging water. You're probably asking who I am and what I'm doing looking over a cliff. My name Lucy heartfila, 18 and I'm going to commit suicide. Your question is what? Why? It's because ever since she came back everyone has forgot about me always her, her, HER no one has acknowledge me since but what's worst I was kicked out of my own team.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Luce" Natsu yelled_

_"What do want Nastu?!"I yelled back. I calmly walk to Natsu table I see gray and Ezra having a grim Look on their faces, While Natsu and she had a happy one._

_"Lucy can you leave the group for a bit so Lisanna can learn the ways? Oh and while you're out you can get stronger" Natsu said with a carefree grin. Grey and Ezra had a shocked expression obviously didn't expect him to be so blunt. I got up and slapped Natsu everyone gasp._

_"Fine I'll leave but know you just gave up a family member" I hissed "oh I'm strong wasn't it you who said I was strong don't come near me or speak again for now on I will take solo missions I then turned on heel and stormed out I summoned plue and sat and cried with him. I locked my windows and tried to sleep. When I heard a knocked on the window. I didn't need to turn around to see who it is._

_"Luce open the window we need to talk" Nastu pleaded_

_"About what? You made it clear that you didn't want me and I was replacement." I said, huffing. I slam my curtains shut and laid down with plue._

_"Come on Luce I wasn't thinking please let me in I'm going to fall" Natsu pleaded. I heard a slip of feet and a little yelp._

_"Fine!" I snapped I walked to the window and snapped the window open. I stomped back to my bed hoping under the covers pulling them over my head. I feel the bed dip under Natsu weight._

_"I'm sorry Luce Lisanna said you wouldn't take so hard" Natsu said_

_"That she-devil is trying to get rid of me and you're the only one not seeing it she is a sneaking bit-" I was cut off from the feeling of flying off the bed to a wall .The impact made all the air rush from my lungs. I look up to see Natsu's hand lit and was in mid swing. He looked angry._

_"Don't you speak about Lisanna like that she will always be better than you" Natsu looked to the spot where I just was. His eyes widen when he saw me across the room. He scrambled across the bed coming towards me. I was still fighting for air but breathe out._

_"Stay…Away...me" I was scared for my life._

_"Lucy I'm so sorry you were bad mouthing Lisanna and I struck you and. . .Please forgive me" Natsu pleaded_

_"No I won't forgive you loke help!" I shouted out a bright light appeared._

_"What the hell happened to you?!" loke exclaimed._

_"Natsu struck me because I was speaking the truth about Lisanna please get him out" Natsu looked hurt as loke picked him up and threw him out the window. I then buried my face in lokes chest crying the rest of the night._

_Flashback end_

* * *

I never talked to him after that but he nor didn't the guild notice they were too busy fawning over Lisanna. , But behind their back she would say or do hurtful things. A week ago she and Natsu started dating. I tried to brush it off but it was too much so this is my last resort. I pull out the letters with my goodbye to the few people who still talks to me. The main one says:

'_Dear Master,_

_ Please hand out these notes to Levy, Happy, gajeel, Laxus, and Mira. I want you and the whole guild that this is not your fault. I love all of you even you Lisanna I hope you and Natsu have a great life together and know I wish you a get relationship. I love you all like a second family. Goodbye fairy tail_

_ Love,  
Lucy of fairy tail_

_._I then place that letters and my keys on the ground. I took a foot or 3 back. I then took off running full speed on whim I leap and spread my arms. I knocked on something hard._ 'What's this'_ I open my eyes to see Natsu with his arms cross a frown set upon his features.

"Please explain to me what you're doing?" Anger flamed in his eyes I have no emotions anymore so I just stare.

"I'm going to my mom and dad" I finally replied, monotone. his eyes flared hotter by the second.

"You're not going anywhere I will not have you leave me" he hissed

"You didn't seem to care a whole two months ago" I then kneed him in his private area and jump. I feel no fear no not at all finally I will be free. I open my arms as to welcome death. I feel arms wrap around me protectively I felt tears hit my skin.

"We will go together Luce I will not live without you I love you" My eyes widen. '_The words I always wanted to hear. Now it will be the first and last time I will hear it.' _Tears leak down my face. Mixing our tears.

"I love you too" I kissed him he reacted and kissed back. Natsu turns us in the air and is now on the bottom. He smiles and says.

"You were always my mate" We then hit the water stopping our breaths and our lives.

* * *

**I hope I didn't make too many people cry but oh well hope you enjoyed the dramatic story.**


End file.
